Name Calling
by ChibiCHICKENluver
Summary: Sometimes it seemed that sex was the only thing Hōtarō was willing to exert energy for. /HōtarōxEru/


**Title: **Name Calling  
**Summary**: _Sometimes it seemed that sex was the only thing Hōtarō was willing to exert energy for_.  
**Rating: **RatedM**  
Notes: **This is _not_ part of the desidiosus series; I already have lots of smut lined up for that, but first their relationship needs to grow and I was in the mood for a lemon and this happened. I'm sorry.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hyouka.

**Important!**: Please note that in this fic, Hōtarō and Chitanda have already had sex with each other on multiple occasions, therefore, Chitanda is comfortable with him on an intimate level. If you're looking for a blushing virgin Chitanda, please stay tuned for future chapters of desidiosus.

.

**.**

.

She never said his first name. Not even when they fucked.

No matter how loving and gentle and passionate _or_ rough and hard and fast the session was, she'd bring her lips to his ear and whisper in that trembling, girlish voice of hers a sweet, well-mannered, "_Oreki-san."_

And Hōtarō didn't know how he felt about that. Leave it to the ever-polite Chitanda Eru to use formalities in the bedroom of all places.

Admittedly, however, the brunette didn't use her first name either, instead opting to use the nickname Ibara had created. Chii-chan. It fit the raven-haired girl well. That's what Hōtarō thought anyway.

The nickname had tumbled out of his mouth within 10 minutes of their first coupling. Chitanda had been on her knees, hands and mouth…occupied, and he had been, well…receiving, and it slipped out as a half-moan. But it was still more affectionate than anything he'd ever called a girl before. Thinking about Chitanda looking up at him with those big, expressive eyes of hers while her pretty mouth was wrapped around his…

Hōtarō felt his mouth become dry and he tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. It had been _one whole week_ since his and Chitanda's last coupling, and much like a teenage boy, it was all Hōtarō could think about, and said thoughts snuck up on him at the most inconvenient times.

"Chii-chan! Oreki! Are you two even listening?" Ibara's shrill voice cut Hōtarō out of the musings of his day-dream.

Like during a Classics Club meeting.

Just thinking about their first time, or any time for that matter, whether it be the first kiss leading up to it or the post-coitus kiss that ended it, easily made Hōtarō hot and bothered, no matter where he was.

Ibara stared down at him with narrowed pink eyes, obviously irritated that he wasn't paying attention. Hōtarō looked over at Chitanda, who was also on the receiving end of Ibara's fierce gaze, albeit the one directed at her was much less hostile.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chitanda apologized, bowing her head shamefully. This caused Ibara to break out into a flurry of coos and praises for the perpetually-curious girl, commending her on being so polite.

"What's wrong, Hōtarō? You seem a little distracted." Satoshi sent a wink Hōtarō's way; an obvious signal of '_I-know-what-you're-thinking-about_,' and Hōtarō had half a mind to flip his enthusiastic friend off. It was his fault, technically.

Had it not been for Satoshi and a late-night phone call asking Hōtarō if he knew what kind of flowers to buy for Mayaka, Hōtarō wouldn't have asked why, and could have spent the remainder of his high school days blissfully unaware of _just how intimate_ his best friend's relationship with Ibara was, and Hōtarō would have never gotten ideas and blurted them out to the unsuspecting Chitanda accidentally.

And Chitanda would never have agreed and things wouldn't be as troublesome as they currently were.

Okay, so maybe troublesome wasn't the right word, but things definitely weren't easy, especially with the violet-eyed girl sitting across from him giving him heavy-lidded glances; looking up from underneath her thick black lashes and fluttering them at him like she didn't know the effect she had on him.

Her attention was elsewhere as fast as it came as she focused solely on Ibara, who was explaining something or other that Hōtarō couldn't find the energy to pay attention to. With a sigh, he returned his attention to the paperback in front of him. He was too tired to deal with another mystery, anyways.

But of course, he couldn't keep his mind off the raven-haired girl for long.

Why did Chitanda agree to it in the first place? They weren't even officially dating yet, so the reason of her being a dedicated girlfriend was out of the question. Chitanda always seemed like the type of girl to wait until marriage, or at least make sure it was with someone she loved. And that couldn't be it, because out of all the opportune times she could have told him she loved him, she was quiet, and Chitanda was definitely one to speak her mind. At least, when it came to matters of the heart. But every time she had said nothing.

Hell, even Hōtarō was close to telling her in the heat of the moment things he's felt for her since he first met her. Fortunately though, he kept his mouth shut and didn't have to deal with any embarrassing repercussions of unrequited love.

Hōtarō shut his eyes and sighed. He was already wasting enough energy thinking about their one-sided relationship. Imagine if she actually loved him back. He was getting sleepy just thinking about it…

"Fuku-chan and I will get together later tonight to work out our theories, so you and Hōtarō should do the same."

All traces of exhaustion dissipated almost immediately at the prospect of being alone with Chitanda; Hōtarō's green eyes meeting violet ones. When Chitanda's small, pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip slowly and she nodded, the brunette teenager's slouch visibly straightened.

It was times like this that Hōtarō swore that sex was the only thing he'd willingly exert energy for.

.

**.**

.

It was when Hōtarō and Chitanda stood at the street they usually parted at that Chitanda asked the question that Hōtarō had been waiting for since Ibara mentioned it during the Classics Club meeting.

"Oreki-san…whose house should we meet at to discuss our theories?"

As innocent as the question would sound to a passerby, both teens knew the underlying meaning. That's usually how it started.

One of them would casually invite the other over to work on homework or just relax (usually, they went to Hōtarō's house as his parents and sister were rarely home, but the times they did go to Chitanda's manor, her family was also conveniently absent) and things would continue innocently enough from there. That is, until they'd finish whatever movie they were watching, or finish working out the finer details of one of the mysteries the Classics Club had a tendency of getting stuck with.

From then on it would be nothing but being close to the one he loved and the need to feel and touch and _taste_.

For Hōtarō, at least. Truthfully, he had no idea what the black-haired girl felt when he'd reach over and tentatively caress her thigh, green eyes asking for permission before continuing any further. But they'd done it more than a dozen times, so there had to be something there for her as well.

The innuendo practically had Hōtarō salivating in anticipation and after realizing he hadn't given the girl an answer, he gave an indifferent shrug.

"…mine. Is 8 alright?"

Chitanda's eyes brightened considerably, and she nodded, hair bouncing off of her shoulders, cascading down her back. "Hai!" Grinning, Chitanda turned on her heel, waving behind her after calling out, "See you later, Oreki-san!"

Hōtarō tried not to follow the movement of Chitanda's lithe frame, but to no avail. His emerald eyes watched her walk away, or rather, watched the subtle swing of her delectable hips until she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Absent-mindedly waving goodbye to the purple-eyed goddess, Hōtarō banished the inappropriate thoughts to the back of his mind so he could walk home without getting into an accident –like walking straight into incoming traffic, like he had almost done last week while contemplating just how smooth the skin of Chitanda's back was.

.

**.**

.

"And so, according to the little evidence we have, it couldn't have been a robbery as the glass shards from the broken window were laying outside the shop. Had someone thrown the rock with the intention of breaking in, the shards would be on the inside."

Chitanda's mouth fell open in shock. "So…you're saying the tea-shop owner broke his own front window?"

Hōtarō nodded; momentarily impressed that Chitanda had been able to put two and two together so quickly. Then again, she was in 1-A. "Most likely to collect insurance. Most agencies pay their clients if something damages their shop or they get robbed."

Chitanda leaned back against Hōtarō's legs after jotting down notes on one of the many papers strewn in front of her on Hōtarō's living-room table. "So that's why Satoshi-san saw him getting arrested. Insurance fraud." She gathered the papers in her small hands and straightened them out; tapping them against the surface of the table to ensure there wasn't a paper out of place. She sent her pen down on top of the pile and smoothed down the wrinkles in her uniform skirt and Hōtarō couldn't help but roll his eyes at her unconscious OCD habits. Seriously, was this girl unaware of how much energy she wasted on being a perfectionist?

Hōtarō leaned back, resting his head on the soft cushions of the couch. Just watching her made him tired. He glanced at the clock above the TV, itching to just close his eyes and succumb to the heavy feeling in his eyelids.

It was only 9:30.

Chitanda's curfew wasn't for another hour, which was coincidentally the approximate time of Hōtarō's sister Tomoe's expected arrival home.

A sudden feral mewl erupted from the girl at his feet as she stretched, arching her back and making her inky locks spill onto Hōtarō's knees.

All thoughts of sleep flew out the window.

Hōtarō looked down at Chitanda, watching her tie her hair up into a messy, but still elegant, bun. A smile pulled at his lips. '_We could do a lot in an hour._'

Hōtarō cleared his throat, effectively earning the girl's attention. She twisted her torso and set her chin onto his knee, smiling. "Yes, Oreki-san?"

The brown-haired boy's smile dropped, a serious, stoic look taking over his features. "Come here." He ordered softly, placing his hands on his thighs as a clear indication of where he wanted her. Chitanda happily complied, jumping to her feet and sliding into his lap with ease, resting her legs on either side of his hips, effectively trapping him beneath her.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Hōtarō wrapped his strong arms around Chitanda's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They both pulled one another closer, Hōtarō pressing his lips more fully against Chitanda's.

The black-haired girl tilted her head slightly, lips parting just enough for a foreign yet familiar appendage to slip inside her wet cavern. From that moment on lust took over and Chitanda didn't think about much else other than the boy underneath her.

It didn't take long for the mood to be set and for Hōtarō to figure out what kind of sex he was in for tonight. Chitanda was quick to open her mouth to him, Hōtarō noted quite smugly. He'd been her first everything, and that thought alone filled him with a warm, energized feeling that he couldn't easily ignore.

All neurological functions in his head promptly shut down when Chitanda daringly bit his bottom lip with her straight, white teeth and pulled it into her mouth, sucking it for a moment before releasing it with an inaudible 'pop.'

That was enough to get Hōtarō rock solid and straining against inside his pants.

Fuck. He both loved and hated how easily he lost control with her. Bucking his hips up he let his lover feel just what she did to him and in turn she ground back, letting him feel the wet heat in between her legs.

_Yes_, he was the only one that made her feel this way. The only one who'd ever touched her and made her cry out in sheer ecstasy. His hands move frantically along her curves, palming her front, itching to feel the smooth skin beneath her uniform. Her responses to his touch were instantaneous, her quiet whimpering echoing throughout the room and mixing with his heavy panting.

'_Stupid shirt_,' Hōtarō cursed, eyes narrowing. He wanted to touch her and make her feel good but it was proving to be impossible with her top in the way.

"Take off your shirt for me." Hōtarō forced his voice to cooperate, but he couldn't help the soft tremor in his labored breathing.

"Hai," Chitanda sat up, still rocking her hips against him and making Hōtarō give a pleasured sigh. Small, shaky hands struggled to undo the knot of her tie, but with perseverance, Chitanda succeeded and moved onto the more challenging task of undoing each individual button of her oxford top.

The first button was simple with her manicured nails easily sliding it through the small slit, revealing the dips and shadows of her collarbone. The next two buttons came undone as easily as the first and, aware of the green eyes boring holes into her chest, Chitanda teasingly brushed her fingers over the black lace of her bra, peeking out from underneath the white fabric of her shirt.

The rest of the buttons, however, became something of a struggle when Hōtarō reached forward and cupped her ample mounds in his hands, squeezing harshly. "Ah…" The raven-haired girl cried, subconsciously leaning into Hōtarō's touch. His thumbs flicked over her hardening nipples once before his forefingers circled the pebbles slowly.

"Keep going," he purred softly. "I can't give you what you want unless you show it to me, baby."

Hōtarō watched her struggle under his touch. He slid his fingers under the top of her bra, relishing in the feel of the cool skin he was greeted with; a nice contrast to his own hot skin. The steady grinding of their hips stopped when he first reached out to touch her precious mounds and a needy throb from his member reminded him of how badly he wanted to touch her…_to be inside her_…

"Fuck," was the only impatient warning Hōtarō gave before pushing Chitanda's shaking hands aside and gripping both sides of her blouse. With a firm pull, the remaining buttons scattered across the room; some falling onto couch cushions further away, others falling like hail onto the hardwood floor of the living-room.

Before Chitanda could protest, Hōtarō's hands and mouth were on her again, the former reaching inside the cups of her bra to awkwardly stroke her breast, feeling and fingering the nipples that were begging for attention. With a growl, Hōtarō retracted his hands and jerked down tugging down the cups of her bra, releasing her breasts from their black confinement. His mouth latched onto one hardened nipple; swirling his tongue around the bud and sinking his teeth onto it, tugging softly.

One hand was wound in Chitanda's onyx-colored hair, reverberating with the throaty moans coming from its owner. His other hand worked on the neglected nipple, twisting the pebble roughly before smoothing his fingers over it soothingly, as if to apologize for his rough behavior.

"Oreki-san, _please_." Chitanda begged; arms anchored around Hōtarō's head, urging him to continue his actions. She felt hot, a familiar coil in her stomach beginning to tighten. She could feel his hard length throbbing in time with her own needy, appreciative vocalizations and it only made her want him more. "_Please._"

Giving a dazed nod, Hōtarō pulled his head from her embrace, mouth finding hers naturally. Their tongues danced a sinful dance, and Hōtarō was fast to lose his head.

He hooked his index fingers into the waistband of her skirt, pulling his mouth away from hers and looking up at her to make sure what he was doing was okay. No matter how many times he'd had her before and how hard he was, should Chitanda say the word, Hōtarō would stop if she didn't want it.

Thankfully though, she gave a jerky nod of her head and he slid the garment down the curve of her backside, letting his fingers trail over the black silk fabric of her panties before trailing down to her thighs. His mouth hungrily latched onto the pale skin of her neck, using teeth and tongue to bite and nip and suck until the previously unblemished surface was littered with angry, red love bites. Ones that would inform everyone at Kamiyama High School that Chitanda Eru belonged to _him_.

The tips of his fingers skimmed back up to the black material separating him from her heat and he slipped a finger underneath the small cloth and pulled, tugging the garment down her legs. He shifted back and lifted her up a bit to pull both her panties and skirt off her ankles where they fell to the floor with a shake of her feet.

Chitanda slid down with her clothing, resting on her knees on the floor, face inches away from Hōtarō's obvious arousal. Looking up at him, Chitanda let her tongue sit on the rough fabric of his pants, licking just below the prominent bulge on his thigh.

She moved her tongue up, feeling his stiffness through his jeans, one hand undoing the button of his pants and the other tracing the outline of his erection, following the same path as her tongue. She heard the button of his jeans snap open, and her small fingers found the metal tongue of his zipper and carefully pulled it down. Hōtarō lifted, assisting Chitanda in the removal of both his jeans and his boxers, and they bunched at his ankles, the black-haired girl not bothering to remove them all the way.

Chitanda pumped him in her hand, mesmerized by the repeated throbbing. She crawled up between his legs and kissed the inside of one of his thighs, giving a teasing lick.

His green eyes bored holes into her when she looked up at him, playful smile of her face. Keeping their gaze, Chitanda leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue up the entire length of him. He gasped, eyes wide. His reaction alone was enough to make molten heat shoot between Chitanda's thighs and she leaned in once more to give another slow lick from the base of his cock to the very tip. She repeated this again and again, earning a gasp each time.

With each salivated lick, Hōtarō's breath hitched higher and higher into his throat. She held his long length and leisurely began stroking it with her soft, warm tongue.

The feeling was indescribable, yet Hōtarō felt that he needed more.

"Suck it..."

Hōtarō mentally flinched. He had meant for his words to come out as a demand, not a plea. But Chitanda acquiesced, gripping the base of his shaft and wrapping her lips around the head. She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that had gathered there.

If he thought it couldn't get better than that, was Hōtarō wrong. Chitanda took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling his masculine sent before taking him in fully, the mushroom-shaped head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Hōtarō let out a gasp of breath he didn't know he was holding, and dug his fingers into her scalp to keep her head in place in fear of losing the hot, wet pleasure he was receiving.

Hōtarō groaned, clenching his eyes shut. His hips bucked into her mouth once, twice, three times and on the third, he felt Chitanda's throat tighten as she gagged around his impressive length.

"Chitanda," Hōtarō growled. "I need to be inside you, _now_."

With a speed the lazy boy only demonstrated when it came to Chitanda Eru and the joys of being inside her, he was above her and they were in his bedroom before the 16 year old girl could blink. Chitanda found that her black bra was gone, along with Hōtarō's pants which were previously hanging off his feet.

Hōtarō uncharacteristically smirked down at the small girl beneath him; writhing and panting and boldly rolling her hips against his. He couldn't help but take pride in the sex kitten he'd single-handedly created with a few flicks of his tongue and dominating commands.

No one but him would ever know how much of a dirty little vixen the courteous, modest Chitanda Eru could be behind closed doors.

He kissed her all over. Her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her forehead and finally her lips. His long, nimble fingers were quick to sink between her folds, his thumb circling her sensitive pearl, making her gasp and moan into his mouth.

He groaned upon finding her so hot and wet and tight and _ready for him_.

He slipped his middle finger inside of her up to the third knuckle. Her body greedily sucked him in and was reluctant to let him go when he tried to withdraw. He added a second finger and then a third, trying to stretch her out adequately before his control completely snapped and he took her, whether or not she was ready for him.

Hōtarō didn't have to wait long for said control to snap when Chitanda raised her head, putting her mouth on his ear. "_Fuck me_, Oreki-san."

Wasting no time, he entered her in one sure thrust and Chitanda reveled in the feeling of being so completely full.

"You're so –ugh – tight, Chii-chan." Hōtarō panted. He set the pace relatively slow for the first few minutes; hissing at her heat and tightness and making sure she felt all of the pleasurable feelings he was experiencing too.

But this didn't last long for Hōtarō because he was becoming too caught up in the pleasure of finally being inside her after a week of not touching, and she was moaning and panting and moving her hips against him and she felt so good and she was so fucking beautiful that Hōtarō's speed increase tenfold as he brought his hands up to squeeze her neglected breasts.

For a while, all that could be heard in Hōtarō's bedroom was his pants and Chitanda's moans and the familiar sound of skin hitting skin fast and hard.

"I'm close, Oreki-san," she whispered in a sultry, sex-laden voice. Hōtarō gritted his teeth and moved his pelvis into Chitanda's hips. He shuddered, but found his composure a few seconds later.

Hōtarō let out a deep, animalistic groan when he felt Chitanda's inner walls clench and unclench around his hard length. True to her word, she was close, and Hōtarō didn't think he'd be able to last much longer than she did. He felt her manicured, feminine fingernails claw down his back hard enough to leave marks; a silent plea for him to go faster, slide into her _deeper_. The pleasurable sensation (while it would normally be painful, how could he even hope to feel pain when being inside her was so, _so good_) had him panting loudly in her ear, tongue darting out to lick her lobe before biting down onto it.

Hōtarō balanced all of his weight on one elbow, lifting his other shaking arm to grab a fistful of his lover's black hair so he could pull her mouth up to his. Their lips met in a bruising kiss; where tongues and teeth collided and it was less about actually kissing and more about feeling every inch of each other. Hōtarō bit down hard enough on Chitanda's bottom lip to break the sensitive skin and make it bleed, causing the panting, purring minx below him to cry out.

Hōtarō tasted blood and passion, not at all disgusted and admittedly intrigued by the coppery substance as he sucked on the swollen, bruised appendage.

"Chii-chan," He growled, green eyes narrowing. His thrusts became jerky and fast; barely pulling out before slamming back in. The girl beneath him clawed down his back again, arching her spine to lift off his mattress, pert breasts scraping against his bare chest. One of his hands dipped between their bodies and gently circled Chitanda's swollen clit.

"Oreki-san…" Her voice held a warning to it, but the flutter of her inner walls already told him what she was too caught up in pleasure to vocalize.

"Cum for me, Chii-chan," Hōtarō ordered, lifting himself onto his knees. His hands crept down her sides and gripped her hips firmly as he directed her body how to take him, how to meet his thrusts with precision; hitting a spot deep inside her that made her lift off the bed almost inhumanely, hands on his biceps, nails digging into his skin until it bled under her fingers.

Chitanda felt the coil in her stomach tighten almost painfully before it snapped and she saw stars dancing behind her eyelids. She moaned, long and loud, gripping onto the first thing she could find purchase in.

It was her cry of complete and utter ecstasy that did Hōtarō in; coupled with the unbelievable tightness her wet sex enclosed him in. Her walls milked his cock and he fell from his onto his elbows above her, his whole body shaking along with the arms that were so close to giving out.

He pulled out of her, their fluids spilling onto the sheets under them, but Hōtarō was too spent to care.

He rolled to his side, tucking one arm under Chitanda's damp head for her to use as a pillow. Chitanda curled up next to him, arms circling his chest, still visibly trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. They were silent for a few minutes, each working to calm their ragged breathing. But it was a comfortable silence that Hōtarō didn't mind, knowing that he could only be comfortable like this with _her_.

"So," Chitanda began lazily after Hōtarō's breathing had returned back to normal, rolling over onto her stomach, her chin resting on Hōtarō's shoulder. She lifted a hand to idly draw patterns on his chest, swirling her index finger in circles, tracing down the contours of his abdomen to the dip of the prominent 'V' that disappeared under the thin white sheet. Hōtarō had to admit that while he liked post-sex Chitanda Eru, she had nothing on the energetic, curious Chitanda that he admittedly adored.

"Hm." That was all Hōtarō could manage. No matter how many times he had her, Chitanda never ceased to wear him out completely.

When Chitanda didn't answer, Hōtarō looked over to her, curious to see if she'd fallen asleep. While his vision was obscured by her soft black hair and the angle she was at, he could still see her fluttering black eyelashes, informing him that she was indeed, still awake.

The patterns on his hip stopped when she brought both of her hands up to her face before burying it into Hōtarō's neck. He _felt _rather than heard her pretty lips dancing across the expanse of his neck. Whatever she'd said came out as a jumbled mess.

"What?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently coaxing her to raise her head and repeat herself.

She looked up at him, violet eyes glassy from unshed tears and for a moment, Hōtarō panicked. Had he done something wrong? Did he _hurt _her?

He opened his mouth to apologize, despite not knowing what it was he had done wrong, but the smile that grew on Chitanda's angelic face made him bite his tongue.

"I said I love you, Hōtarō-kun."

Even though she didn't say his first name when they fucked –_or 'made love' as the green-eyed teen recently called it ever-so fondly–_ Hōtarō couldn't bring himself to care because she said it when she told him she loved him.

And that was better than he could have ever imagined.

"…I love you too, Eru-chan."

.

**.**

.

**A/N: **Oh god, I honestly have no idea where that came from. I'm sorry.  
**Reviews = Inspiration**


End file.
